1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of measuring densities in a combination liquid such as oil and water which have been extracted from the ground, either through on land drilling or offshore drilling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, conventional methods to determine the percentage of drill results which is oil is known. The prior art sensors are placed in a single longitudinal array, so if a sensor malfunctions, the entire sensor array must be removed from the measuring tank and the defective sensor replaced. This results in downtime as the system must be shut down to replace the malfunctioning sensor in the sensor array. The tank must also be emptied to repair the malfunctioning sensor.
There is a significant need for an improvement in the prior art systems.